Gone: A Twilight Fan Fiction
by 00StupidLamb00
Summary: What happens when everything Renesemee loves is crumbling around her? P.S. All characters and stuff like that belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me....
1. Chapter 1

" Mom! Dad! I'm home! I yelled as I entered my family's little cottage. I knew it didn't really matter, the knew I was home anyway. I guess sometimes it helps that my dad can hear my thoughts . I was a little surprised when nobody met me when I got off the bus at the beginning of our extremely long driveway leading to the main house. I was now getting a little worried as I looked around to discover an empty cottage. It smelled as though nobody had been in the house for a while so I decided to run over to the main house. It felt odd to fun alone. Usually there was some racing me there. I slowed to a jog when I got close expecting to see my Aunt Alice standing in the doorway waving and shouting my name, but she wasn't there. When I walked in, everyone was huddled around Grandma Esme's favorite dining room table; Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice. As my eyes flickered to the final person in the room, a smile spread across my face; It was my Jacob. "Jakey!" I yelled as I went to jump on his back. He spun around, caught me, and held me close to his chest. "Shush Nessie" he softly whispered in my ear. I really had no idea what was going on. "Blondie!" Jacob growled at Aunt Rose. "Take her outside, she doesn't need to hear this." I supposed he was talking about me so I spoke up. " Hey!" I said, " I may only be three years old but you all know I'm smarter than that! I realize something is wrong here!" I paused. "Oh, sorry" I said once I realized my tone was a little harsh. "We know you didn't mean it like that my dear" Grandma came over and patted my back. "And we know you are exceptionally smart" Grandpa added in. Now it was Uncle Emmett's turn to chime in.  
"It's just that, we don't want to worry you unless it's absolutely necessary; It's probably no big deal anyway….." His voice trailed off and I suddenly got put all the pieces together. " Mom and Dad are gone aren't they" I said quietly. "Like I said, it's probably no big deal." Uncle Emmett said as the entire family stood up and slowly gathered around me. Which was odd in itself because, no matter how many centuries us Cullen's have been vampire, excluding mom and me from the centuries old part; one thing never gets old, speed and strength. If a human walked into our house, it would seem as if someone pushed the fast forward button on the remote. So that , in itself, was a direct invitation that something was, in fact, very wrong. That seemed to be happening a lot in the Cullen household these days. "Wait!" I shouted, "What about Aunt Alice?" I continued as I turned to my Aunt, "Aunt Alice, can't you see where Mom and Dad are? The expression on her face told me the answer was no. "But wh-" I was cut off by the frustrated voice of my Aunt. "Someone, or somewhere they are prevents me from seeing them. I mean I can see them, but its so fuzzy I can't make anything out." She paused and closed her eyes, presumable to try and see them. When she opened her eyes she spoke again. "They're ….. somewhere ….. green….. a forest maybe." Her tone questioned her certainty. "That's a good start Alice dear." Uncle Jazz said in an attempt to soothe his wife. "BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" She shouted. This was the first time I had ever seen her snap like this, and I always thought it would be at Aunt Rose or Dad, not Uncle Jazz. I jumped out of Jake's arms and leaped into hers. We then sat in silence, nobody quite sure of what to say next. The only noise I heard for the following hours was the frustrated sighs of Aunt Alice trying again and again to pinpoint the exact location of my missing parents. I fell asleep at Jakes house that night, nestled in his arms while he stroked my hair. All the while murmuring. "It's okay Nessie, everything will be okay." But as I slowly drifted into sleep, I couldn't help but notice the feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me it was not.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of rustling in the tree that stood just outside my Jacob's window. _It's Mom and Dad _I thought _they've come back. _But my heart sank as I realized it was only Aunt Rose. "Good morning Nessie." She said in an unusually sweet and caring voice."Get up dog" She growled as she kicked a still half-asleep Jake in the leg, careful not to hurt me as I was still nestled in his arms. "GET LOST BLONDIE!" he barked. Practically every time Jake and Aunt Rose were together, I felt as though I was the only one keeping them from killing each other. "Hey Aunt Rose, one question. Why'd they

send you to wake us up?" I quickly realized what I said and added, "No offence, I love you Aunt Rose, I really do, but you're the last person I'd expect to see here." I motioned to Jake's room. "Well," She started, " Alice is still upset about the whole not being able to see your parents thing and she's giving me a major headache. And I had come wake you up because well, I'm not going to sugar coat this Nessie" "You never do" Jake mumbled; I elbowed him but Aunt Rose seemed unphased. She continued." This is turning out to be a bigger deal than we thought. Last night Alice thought she saw a glimpse of a black coat where ever your parents are." I shuddered. Any vampire would know what that meant. _The Volturi. _But as of right now, I was more worried about Aunt Alice. " But what about when Aunt Alice couldn't see Mom when she was pregnant with me? Alice wasn't this upset then, right?" I wanted so badly to help Aunt Alice, it was hard seeing her anything but her perky self. My question was directed to Aunt Rose but it was Jake who answered. "Well Nessie, in that situation, there was no _real _ danger, I mean, we had medical evidence behind us ; but in this situation….." I could tell he didn't really know how to word it. " I know what you mean. " I said. He gave me a hug. " Hate to break up the sentimental moment but, we gotta go. Grab your pack and meet us at the house." Aunt Rose remarked. But before Jake could shout back what I assumed was probably going to be an insult, Aunt Rose jumped out the window and was gone. So we both went downstairs and waited in the living room while Jake phased. "Why would I want to waste a good pair of clothes?" he had said when I asked to see him phase. So I waited to hear a bark. When I did, I ran outside and hopped on his back. Within minutes we were in front of the main house and were joined by the rest of the pack which consisted of Leah and Seth Clearwater. "Hey Jake?" I whispered in his furry ear. He quietly bared in return. "You forgot something." He cocked his head as if to ask "What?". "Since Dad's not here to translate for us…..so….you'll have to phase and….." My voice even softer, " You didn't bring clothes." I heard a muffled laugh emanating from Seth and Leah's huge, wolf-like bodies. They were still laughing when Grandma and Uncle Em came out of the house to meet us. I jumped into Grandma's arms and the pack bolted of. "Where are they going?"Grandma said. "Seth and Leah went to phase and Jake" I smiled, "he forgot his clothes". Uncle Em let out a booming laugh. When his laughter died down I hear snickering from the interior of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Jake and the pack got back, we all gathered in the living; that is everybody but Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice. "So," Jake stated , " All we know about Edward and Bella is there in a beige stone room with the Volturi……. Shit."

"No kidding, Mutt….." Aunt Rose stated, but it was as if she was in a daze when she spoke, not quite believing the situation. "WELL THERE'S NO WAY THEY WENT ON THERE BY THERE OWN FREE WILL!" I shouted. "Nessie's got a point…" Grandpa said calmly; leave it to Grandpa to always be the calm, collected one. "So what you're saying is --" Aunt Rose started to say, but suddenly the room became absolutely still. I frantically looked around to find the reason for the silence and when my eyes fell on the reason, I knew why. Coming down the stairs, holding on to a worried Uncle Jazz, was Aunt Alice. Her eyes had dark circles around them, even darker than usual, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were pitch black. That wasn't even the scariest part; She was wearing light pink fuzzy pajama pants, a navy blue shirt, and green slippers! She didn't match! This was _far _worse than I thought…. I started to get up to hug her, but Jake only held me tighter on his lap and Uncle Jazz shook his head slightly as if to say "Don't even try, I won't help." I stung a little to know I couldn't help, but I knew the seriousness of the situation and the sting receded. I decided to continue the conversation. "But why would they just take Momma and Daddy? I mean didn't they want Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice, and me also? " "Well, they've been trying for centuries to recruit Alice," Uncle Jazz sighed, "For now, I believe, in her case anyways, they have given up." "What about us?" I asked. " Well," Uncle Jazz started off slowly, as if pondering his answer, " The gifts you and I have, the Volturi don't need," He paused "or want anyway to help in battle. In the case of Alice, Bella, and Edward, they can helpful in battle." I felt a pang of jealousy that I wasn't special enough, then I remembered what I wasn't special enough for, and instantly the jealousy went away. "Wait!" I shouted suddenly remembering something that was nagging me. "Who is that someone or something that prevents Aunt Alice see Momma and Daddy?" "Well…. " Uncle Jazz started out eyeing Aunt Alice, " the usual things that prevent her from her visions are werewolves and… Nessie, you don't completely block her visions, and, as you have gotten older its gotten better but, we should still take it

Into consideration that half-breeds of anything  could prevent her from seeing Bella and Edward. " Grandpa looked as if he didn't want to say whatever it was he was about to say but, a nudge from Grandma and Grandpa Carlisle asked hesitantly, "Alice, would it be possible to keep trying to see them 24/7? Because whatever… or whoever is blocking you might get careless and leave for a short amount of time…" I was anxious to hear Aunt Alice's voice again; I missed it… but she only nodded. "Don't worry Ness, we'll find 'em….." Jake whispered in my ear. I winced in pain as my hand instantly flew down to the locket Momma and Daddy got me for my first Christmas because, as if by magic, the locket burned a hole through my chest. Apparently the sudden confusion startled Uncle Jazz because he called me over to sit on his lap. "What your feeling?" Uncle Jazz whispered to me, "That's called longing, longing and pain. You miss them don't you Ness?" By this time the family meeting had pretty much been adjourned. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em went upstairs and Grandma and Grandpa went off to the kitchen; the only ones left were a sullen Aunt Alice, a worried Jake, Uncle Jazz, and me. Jake was looking absently ou the window and Aunt Alice was still trying to see Momma and Daddy. After a long silence I finally answered Uncle Jazz's question. "Yeah" I said quietly, "I miss 'em."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I drifted off to sleep early, I needed the rest, but just my luck, a scream woke me up. "NOOOOO!" Aunt Alice's pixy voice shouted. I jumped out of bed and rand to the living room. Everyone, including Jake who'd been sleeping in the rocking chair in the far corner of my room, fled downstairs to where Aunt Alice was sitting on the white couch in the living room. "What is it Alice?" Uncle Jazz said. You didn't have to have his powers to detect the worry in his voice. "Were going to !" Aunt Alice said forcefully. Then, in a flash, Aunt Rose was gone and returned with a letter in her hand. She slowly opened it, leave it to Aunt Rose to bring up the dramatics. She read the note aloud:

BRING THE GIRL . OR ELSE .

There was no signature, but there was no mistaking the fact that the Volturi was behind it. Uncle Em stepped in, "Or else what?". Aunt Alice never took her eyes off the floor as she spoke. "Or else Bella and Edward die."

*****

Within 30 minutes we were on the Cullen family private jet. Nobody questioned why Aunt Alice could finally see Mommy and Daddy and frankly, nobody cared. Jake and the pack didn't come along, we didn't want to complicate things even more. All was silent as I sat snuggled close to Grandma as I sat on her lap. Grandpa sat next to us while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz sat on the identical brown couch across from us as Uncle Em and Aunt Rose shared the arm chair. "Which girl were they referring to?" Aunt Rose asked. "I'm assuming Aunt Alice." I said almost matter-of-factly. Uncle Jazz shot me a look and I mouthed "_sorry_". "Wait!" I half-shouted, "Then why would they take Momma and Daddy to get to Aunt Alice? Why not take Uncle Jazz?" "I believe it is because they have a separate house from the rest of us." Grandpa said. A look of worry crossed Uncle Jazz's face as he sternly but affectionately said, "Esme, it is NOT  your fault. Don't feel like that." "Thank you Jasper." Grandma replied as she played with my brown curls. The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence.

*****

In a sad attempt to cheer up Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz had a yellow Porsche waiting for us when we got off the plane; Didn't work. But we all hopped in and made our way to "hell". I decided to speak my concerns, "So what are we gonna do? Just walk in there and say 'Hey! What up! Long time no see! By the way… can we have our brother and sister-in-law back? Kay bye!'" Grandpa Carlisle looked back from where he was sitting and sternly said, "Watch the sarcasm missy."

"I'm sorry," I replied, "But we really don't have a plan 'o action here."

"What are you Ness, a lephrichon?" Uncle Em said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Nobody had the time to say anything to him because all noise stopped as we pulled up to the street where the entrance to the Volturi's underground castle was located. The only sound I could hear was my slightly-faster-than-human breathing and heartbeat. I took a deep breath as we climbed out of the car and entered into my worst nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we entered the huge wood doors of the Volturi's underground castle, I grew more and more anxious as we walked. That is until a wave of calm swept through me. I made a mental note to thank Jasper. Aunt Rose picked me up as my eyes darted around the room. I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus sitting regally in their thrones, as Jane, Alec, and Demetri stood to their right. A snarled as Aro got up and walked over to my family and I. He chuckled as he stroked my cheek and said "My dear Renesmee, don't act ill fated around your Uncle Aro." I buried my face in Aunt Rose's shirt as a low, barely audible growl emanated from her chest. The next voice I heard was Aunt Alice's voice, more forceful than her usual bell-like voice." Where is Edward and Bella and why can't I see them" It was Caius that spoke this time. " You cannot see them because we had some help from someone you know very, very well…." He turned his head to Demetri and ordered, "Bring her in." The next thing I saw would be forever burned in my memory. Out rolled a cage, no more than six by six, made up of diamond bars. Inside, chained up by diamond chains, was my mother. Now  I was mad. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY MOTHER FOR YOU OWN BENEFIT!" I screamed. I wanted to jump out of Aunt Rose's arms but she just held me closer to her chest. I took another look at Momma. Though her shielding powers had gotten better over the years, it still drained her use it. She look as though he hadn't sleep for week, which she hadn't, but she look so fatigued that one could assume she was a human. Her eyes were closed but after my little outburst, her eyes fluttered open as she faintly whispered "Renesmee". "Where's Daddy." I said in such a forceful voice that I even scared myself. "Your mothers a defiant one, we had to chain her up just to get her to cooperate, you father on the other hand, was all to willing to help once we took care of your mother. He's right here. Edward? Come on out." Aro held his hand out as the two giant doors to the left of the thrones opened and out came my father, dressed in a black cloak. I jumped out of Aunt Rose's arms and ran to my father. Just as I was about to hug my father, a wave of extreme pain hit me. I toppled to the floor as Grandma ran over and picked me up, only to cradle me in her arms. " No, no, no little one, he's with us." Aro said calmly. " Grandma growled, "Stop it .Now. She's just a child." The pain stopped as I relaxed in Grandmas arms. She rocked me slightly and held me close. I wasn't about to argue that I wasn't a child, it was definitely not the time for that. Daddy spoke next, " I know you don't want Bella and I, what's your real reason behind this?" Aro replied in a calm tone, "Why rush into things, I thought we could sit, chat, catch up with each other." Daddy's voice was stone cold, "It's obvious you wanted my family to come here," his voice turned into more of a growl than speech, " Which one of us do you want?" Aunt Alice's voice came out as a whisper only inhuman ears would be able to hear, " They want me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET HER!" I screamed. "RIGHT UNGLE JAZZ? YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET THEM HER AND NEITHER WILL I!" Uncle Jazz sent a wave of calmness over me as he came over and took me from Grandma Esme. "Don't try and fight them Renesmee." He whispered. _Don't let them take her Daddy! You won't let them take her! Right? Right!?! _ I pleaded mentally to Daddy. He only bowed his head in response. Uncle Jazz kissed my forehead as he passed me back to Grandma. Uncle Jazz walked over to his wife and intertwined his hands in hers. They whispered to each other though we all could hear. The room was silent as they spoke. " Jasper, I have to go with them. Renesmee needs her mother and father." Alice reasoned. " I promise you we will be together again. True love works like that." Aunt Alice had a pleading look in her eyes. "But-" Uncle Jazz started. "No buts, you know you can't win when I've made up my mind." Uncle Jazz smiled briefly. "I love you. I will always love you." They embraced as a heartbreaking aura filled the room. She then walked over to Grandpa. " I know I cannot change your mind, Alice" Grandpa started calmly, " My only advice is to stay true to yourself and never forget who you are; you are and will always be a Cullen. I love you." After a brief hug, she made her way over to Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. "Don't worry Alice, I'll make sure they stay up to date on all the latest fashions." Aunt Rose said in an attempt to be genuinely caring. "Hey Shortie! Maybe you'll learn how to actually fight!" Uncle Em joked, as per usual, trying to lighten the mood. She hugged them both and Uncle Em gave her a noogie. Finally, she made her way to Grandma and me. "I love you, Alice. You always remember that. Grandma said as she put me down in order to give Aunt Alice a hug. Aunt Alice then picked me up and looked me in the eyes. "You don't have to do this for me." I said. She didn't answer, she only enveloped me in a hug and whispered, " I love you." I brought my hand to her cheek and replayed my favorite memories of us. Smiling, she handed me back to Grandma. Aro spoke next, " Welcome to your new home! " He then looked at Demetri and ordered, " Show her to her room!" Aunt Alice then solemnly followed Demetri. When she was out of sight, Marcus spoke for the first time."Well, I suppose all is done here. Edward, Isabella, it was a pleasure having you visit. Hope to see you soon! Demetri! Unlock Isabella please." Momma was let out and I ran into her arms. She hugged me tightly, almost too tightly, but she then realized her strength and let me down so I could run to Daddy. Which is exactly what I did. I ran into his arms and thought _I love you Daddy._ "I love you too, Renesmee." He whispered. Daddy held me in one arm as he slid the other around Momma's shoulder. Grandpa nodded and we all slowly followed him out of the building and to the airplane.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The plane ride was a blur because I fell asleep in Momma's arms. As we pulled into the long, winding driveway, Momma woke me up with a light, gentle tap on the shoulder. While the rest of the family walked into the main house, Momma, Daddy, and I made our way to the cottage. Momma and Daddy gave me my space as I got ready for bed, but there was one question I still had to ask. As Momma and Daddy tucked me into bed, I asked, "What's going to happen to Aunt Alice? Really? No lying." Momma looked at Daddy as he sat deep in thought. After a short while he answered. "I don't know, Nessie, I just don't know."

*****

Five days went by of absolute hell. Nobody would speak, they just moped around the house. Everything was different without Aunt Alice. She brought a certain air of cheer into the house that nobody could replace. Even Daddy, who couldn't stand her at times, admitted the family was nothing without her. We were all moping around the room when suddenly Daddy gasped. Everybody crowded around him to see what was going on. Nobody had realized who had walked in the door. IT WAS AUNT ALICE! I ran into her arms as I shouted " OH MY GOD YOUR BACK YOUR REALLY REALLY REALLY BACK!" Everybody laughed.

Uncle Jazz and Alice shared an embrace a little two long for my taste but, realizing the circumstances, let it slide. "What happened in Italy, how did you get them to let you go?" Uncle Jazz asked, still elated by the fact his wife was back."Tell us everything!" I added in. And so she started her story….


	8. UPDATE NEW MOON MOVIE STUFF TOO!

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter, but its an update… First off, I'm SOO sorry I haven't posted in so long… working on other stuffs.. also , I wrote the next chapter, but its REALLY stupid in my opinion… If anybody reviews this and offers, I would really love some extra help… Ok so… what you actually want to hear….

I SAW NEW MOON LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS COMPLETELY AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOO MUCH BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! AND FUNNY TOO!!!!!

Favorite Parts:

Elevator scene

Alice's vision of Alice and Edward

When Bella first meets Quil and Embry

All of Charlie's lines

Party

Alice and Jacob's little back and forth…

End Scene (Though I also hated it at the same time, if you've seen it you'd know why but I won't tell :P)

Kay! Byes for nows!

Xoxo,

00StupidLamb00

P.S. I have a twitter! It's the same as my fanfiction username…

P.P.S. READ MY OTHER STORIES! (Sorry for the stupid self-promotion)


End file.
